This invention relates to a new method and means for detecting the presence and changes in the concentration of carbon monoxide.
The need for a reliable, stable and simple device for measuring various levels of carbon monoxide exists. It can find use in areas such as mines, closed rooms and automobiles. Still another and very important use is as a fire detection device.